


Salty Starters

by Lyska



Series: Justin and Blaise [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Food Porn, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyska/pseuds/Lyska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin never new that starters could be so tasty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salty Starters

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my story [Slippery Tounge](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4504977)
> 
> Written for: [hogwarts365](http://hogwarts365.livejournal.com/) Prompt # 101- Snacks

Justin turned around the corner to the café for his lunch and stopped short. There, at his usual table, sat somebody - and not just anybody but he! Swallowing he paused in indecision. What to do? Should he sit down on his usual table and ignore his table guest - not that he ever could ignore Blaise - or should he choose an empty table? However, the question was: why was Blaise sitting at Justin’s table and not in his usual place?

As if Blaise felt him standing there, the former Slytherin turned his head and looked at him, a challenging and mischievous glint in his eyes. Squaring his shoulders Justin walked to the table and sat down, nodding a greeting to the other man. Only then he saw the dishes sitting on the table: olives, crossini, small sausages and bread with cream cheese. Justin was surprised. Normally Blaise ordered latte macchiato, not some starters.

Loud crunching snapped Justin’s eyes to Blaise. The Slytherin munched on a crossini, the rest of the bread stick poking out of his mouth. After swallowing the treat, the bread was slowly sucked in, swaying slightly back and to. Transfixed Justing could only stare at the starter vanishing with a “pop” in between lush red lips, only to be replaced with a small sausage and then an olive. White teeth bit gently in the fruit, a wicked tongue snaked around it and into the small opening where the core normally sat. Blaise sucked on the fruit, his cheeks hollowing.

Justin shifted in his seat, his trousers getting tight. A slight sheen of sweat stood on his forehead; did it get hotter out here? He watched as the other man bit into the bread, some of the cream cheese sticking on his upper lip. Looking directly at him, Blaise licked the white substance slowly away, only to suck his lip into his mouth to get everything off.

The Hufflepuff moaned softly. Mortified, he blushed hotly, stood abruptly and left the café in a near run. Justin did not even realise that he never ordered his lunch.

  
\--(o)--

 

Laughing softly to himself, Blaise finished his lunch. He could not wait for next Friday.


End file.
